Every Rose has its Thorn
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Slightly AU. My take on what Michael was thinking in the season 3 finale when LJ gives him the origami rose.


**Title:** Every Rose has its Thorn

**Rating:** M (for theme and a bad word)

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy

**Pairing:** Michael/Sara (Sara in his thoughts)

**Author notes:** Hey…I recently just finished season 3 of PB and was crying when I saw the scene where LJ gave Mike the origami rose, so decided to write a little piece about what I think Michael would have been thinking during that scene…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. My take on what Michael was thinking in the season 3 finale when LJ gives him the origami rose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prison Break characters, they all belong to FOX…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Michael _sigh_…

* * *

**Every Rose has its Thorn**

"_I wanted to make sure we were safe before I gave this to you, I found this in the room where Sara and I were held, I thought you might want to have it" _LJ expressed to his uncle, digging in his pocket he pulled out the item he was searching for, handing it nervously to Michael, his face a mask of sorrow and sadness.

"_Thank you" _Michael was at a loss of words; he took the origami rose from his nephew mindlessly and held it there in his hands for what seemed a lifetime, his thumb tracing the creases, the folds, the memories. Tears stung his eyes; they reddened with emotion…love. His mind flew back to memories of Sara and himself in the infirmary. It was her birthday and he noticed she had threw away her flowers, so he decided to make her an origami rose, leaving it for her as he left to be escorted back to his cell. How times were simpler then, he knew the plan, he knew what to do, but most importantly, he knew she was safe.

Now that was far beyond the case, Sara wasn't safe anymore and she never will be again, she was gone…she was dead. The burden of her death was heavy on his heart, now as he stood with the rose he had given her so long ago, he found it a miracle to find that she had actually kept it, he never realised just how much this meant to her until now.

He took a couple of unsteady steps away from his family, he couldn't take this, it was all too much, with everything that had happened, he was about to break.

He found he had no strength in his knees; his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest, he felt his throat constricted, his breath shaky with emotion. _Sara…_

Any strength he thought he could muster from his limbs was far gone, he shrugged his body to the side, he shoulder leant against the hard wall, the cold wall, cold…that was his heart right about now, all he saw was coldness, darkness, the nothingness that was waiting for him in life…a life without Sara.

His back turned from his brother and nephew, he felt a sanctuary, not wanting them to see this, not wanting them to witness his downfall, his final moment of strength, he was breaking and he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

His face was hardening, but all he wanted to do was disappear, allow himself to be swallowed into the whirlwind of emotions his heart so desperately wanted to feel now. He wanted to shed the tears he had shed in Sona after finding out about Sara, he wished he had the privilege of expressing such emotions for the loss he was grieving, but he couldn't, not with his family so close, he had been their rock for so long, anything other than that would scare them, doubt his strength, his capability to help them…to save them.

He looked back to the rose in his hands, his trembling fingers scarcely hovering above the paper beneath them, not wanting to wipe away her touch, he love. Sara had held this rose and most probably used it for comfort whilst that _bitch_ held her against her will. Michael's heart fastened at the thought of the woman who had made his family…Sara's life hell, he couldn't bring himself to think the name, let alone say it.

The rose sat still in his palm, lifeless, just as he imagined Sara to be. This rose once stood for his love and her freedom, a freedom that was ripped form her in a second. This rose was meant to provide comfort, yet it has caused nothing but pain, Michael couldn't help but think that _every rose has its thorn_, and this one was no different.

So, he stay there leant against the hard wall, not allowing himself the satisfaction of tears, his mind thinking nothing other than one thought, his heart restricting him form thinking anything else, feeling anything else. Sara's death wouldn't be meaningless, he was thankful that his family was now safe, but his life would never be complete again and he sure wasn't going to let the person who took that possibility from Sara experience anything other than what he was feeling. His thoughts were now tainted, he hated himself for thinking such a thought, but he had to do something, Sara was worth more than nothing and it was this that gave his thoughts solidity, he would make amends for the thorns on this rose, all he wanted…

…was r_evenge!_

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it :D I can't beleive how much i was upset watching this scene and i hope i have connected with those of you who felt the same...MiSa will always last forever, always in our heart :D**

**Please leave a review, i luv to hear you thoughts :D**


End file.
